


Worth Your Weight(In Gold)

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Bottom Kendall, Drunk Sex, M/M, ridiculous smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pole had been Kendall’s idea of a joke. And for the most part it just stood to the side of Carlos’ bedroom as a constant reminder that his boyfriend was a giant, perverted asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Your Weight(In Gold)

Carlos chuckles as Kendall forces him to sit down at the foot of his bed. Not that Kendall has to use much force, Carlos can barely stand on his own and he falls back easily. He grabs at Kendall trying to pull him down to join him, but Kendall slips out of his reach. 

He watches in mild confusion as Kendall backs away from him. “What are you doing?”

Kendall smirks, bringing a finger up to his mouth. “Shh, just watch,” he murmurs, words slurring slightly. He backs up a few more steps, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he does so. Carlos licks his lips and watches fixated as the pale expanse of Kendall’s chest slowly comes into view. 

Kendall suddenly curses softly under his breath as he gets caught midway down his chest, fingers fumbling to push the button out of the hole. 

Carlos chuckles softly. “Need some help?”

“Shut up, I got it,” Kendall mutters, shooting Carlos a dirty look through his fringe of hair. Carlos just grins back in response as he watches Kendall struggle with the button. 

Eventually, Kendall gets the button free and makes quick work of the others. He pulls his shirt open and Carlos’ eyes flicker across the flushed skin, wondering if it’s from all the alcohol Kendall consumed or from embarrassment or maybe something else altogether. 

Carlos leans back on his hands and spreads his legs slightly as Kendall slowly drags his hand down his chest and stomach until he reaches the button of his jeans. Carlos can see that Kendall is already hard and straining against his jeans and he swallows thickly, eyes flicking up to Kendall’s face. 

The blond is looking at him with dark, heavy lidded eyes, lips quirked up in a smirk. Carlos’ breathing deepens and he feels flushed all over, eyes quickly darting back down just in time to see Kendall pop open the button of his jeans.

Carlos wets his lips quickly then bites down on his bottom one as he watches Kendall slowly slide the zipper down. His chest heaves slightly as Kendall hooks his thumbs into the waistband and pushes them down. The material slides down Kendall’s legs and Carlos follows it then lets his eyes wander back up Kendall’s long legs. His gaze stops at Kendall’s crotch, where the tight material of Kendall’s black boxer-briefs outlines his cock perfectly.

Carlos can’t help but lick his lips again and glance up at Kendall’s smirking face. Normally, a smug Kendall is an annoying Kendall but Carlos is too turned on and too drunk to let it get to him. Not when he knows sex is in his near future. 

He expects Kendall to come forward and join him on the bed. But instead Kendall moves back again, stumbling slightly as he walks backwards. Carlos looks at the blond in confusion before he realizes where he’s going and he lets out a groan that’s only partly from arousal. 

The pole had been Kendall’s idea of a joke. And for the most part it just stood to the side of Carlos’ bedroom as a constant reminder that his boyfriend was a giant, perverted asshole. Occasionally, James or Logan would try to take a go at it when they were really drunk and ended up falling on their asses more often than not. 

Carlos thinks that if they were to take a sober shot at it, they’d be pretty decent. Not that he’d ever tell them that. 

Kendall grins at him and Carlos can only shake his head. He wants to look away because this can’t possibly end well, but he can’t. His eyes remain glued on Kendall as he reaches up, grabbing onto the metal in both hands. 

As Carlos watches Kendall, it actually seems like he forgets Carlos is there at all as he grinds against the metal. His eyes close and he bites his bottom lip as he lets out little breathy moans that have Carlos panting heavily, reaching down to palm his erection. 

It shouldn’t be hot, but it kind of is. Carlos doesn’t know whether to blame the alcohol coursing through his system; the way his dick is hard and aching, straining against his jeans; or the simple fact that it’s Kendall and he’s always been weirdly hot no matter what he’s doing. 

Carlos is distracted from his thoughts when Kendall trips and twirls uncontrollably around the pole, letting out a small yell. He throws his head back and laughs while Kendall shoots him a glare and steadies himself, grabbing onto the pole with both hands and pulling himself up. 

“Papi, Papi, stop.” Kendall looks at him, flustered and frustrated and Carlos smiles, leaning back on one elbow. "Com'ere, Papi," Carlos mumbles, beckoning with his other hand.

Kendall hesitates for a second, bottom lip protruding petulantly. Carlos keeps his arm extended, even as it starts to feel extremely heavy and all he wants is to let it flop to his side. “Com’ere,” he repeats and waves his hand insistently. 

Kendall finally lets out a huff and takes a stumbling step towards him, pout still in place. Carlos waits patiently until Kendall is standing in front of him, legs straddling Carlos’ lap before he tilts his head up and smiles, slow and easy. He places his hands on Kendall's waist, thumb sliding along Kendall’s hip bones, dipping beneath the waistband of Kendall's underwear gently and he leans forward, placing an open mouth kiss near the top of Kendall's stomach. 

Kendall moans softly and presses a hand against the back of Carlos’ head, letting out another soft moan as Carlos starts working his way down Kendall’s stomach, kissing and licking along the pale skin, teeth nipping gently. His tongue dips into Kendall’s bellybutton briefly and he stops when he reaches the elastic band of Kendall’s underwear to glance up at Kendall. 

He finds Kendall staring down at him with heavy lidded eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Come on,” the blond mumbles, hips jutting out and he runs his fingers through Carlos’ hair, nails scraping along Carlos’ scalp gently. 

Carlos shudders, eyes closing briefly. After a moment, Kendall tugs on his hair and his eyes snap open to glare up at Kendall. He gives Kendall a slap on the ass before he’s grabbing him by the hips and pulling him down. 

Kendall lands in Carlos’ lap with a small grunt, arms going around Carlos’ neck loosely. Carlos grins at him as he leans forward and kisses Kendall’s chin, sucking on it gently. He tilts Kendall’s head back and licks a line along the underside of his jaw, stopping to suck on Kendall’s Adam’s apple. Kendall moans low in his throat and places his hands on Carlos’ shoulders, gripping tight as he starts to roll his hips. 

Carlos lets out a muffled grunt, hands caressing Kendall’s sides lightly, feeling Kendall shudder at the touch and then the other boy is grabbing onto the back of Carlos’ shirt. “Take this off,” Kendall gasps as he tugs the material up. 

Carlos quickly nods, pulling away slightly and raising his arms as Kendall pulls it off. Kendall tosses it aside and pushes Carlos down against the bed, leaning over him to place a brief kiss against Carlos’ mouth. He places another on Carlos’ chin, then down to his neck, mouth trailing across his shoulder. 

Carlos bites his bottom lip, breathing heavily through his nose as he squeezes Kendall’s hips, rolling his own up. Kendall moans against Carlos’ shoulder then pushes himself up, leaning over Carlos as his hips begin to rock against Carlos’ in a steady rhythm. 

Carlos moans low and breathless, running his hands along Kendall’s thighs before he reaches up to grab at Kendall’s shoulder, pulling him down once more. Their lips meet roughly and Carlos immediately nips at Kendall’s bottom lip. 

When Kendall’s mouth parts, Carlos licks his way in, moaning lightly when his tongue meets Kendall’s. Kendall hums lightly against Carlos’ mouth, pulling away slightly to suck on Carlos’ bottom lip, hips pressing down on Carlos’ insistently. 

“Fuck, Kendall,” Carlos pants, turning his face away to gasp for breath. Kendall chuckles against the side of Carlos’ face, trailing kisses along Carlos’ cheek and sucking gently on the soft skin under Carlos’ ear. 

Carlos bites his bottom lip and pats Kendall’s thigh and waits. He ends up pushing him off when Kendall doesn’t seem to get the hint and continues to kiss down Carlos’ neck. “Get off,” he grunts as Kendall falls over to the side.

Kendall sits up and stares at Carlos in bewilderment but his face shifts to understanding when Carlos scrabbles at the front of his pants, lifting his hips to push them off. He crawls further up the bed while Carlos kicks his pants off and settles against the pillows, grinning wide when Carlos crawls up the bed after him. 

Kendall grabs onto Carlos’ shoulder and pulls him down, hands sliding down Carlos’ back and slipping into the waistband of Carlos’ boxers to grab at his ass as he lifts his hips up. 

Carlos bites back a moan and buries his face in Kendall’s neck, body rocking against Kendall’s. He presses several open mouth kisses to Kendall’s neck then bites down gently. 

Kendall lets out a low moan, thighs squeezing around Carlos’ waist. “Fuck, Carlos, please. I need you, baby.”

Carlos pushes himself up and rolls his hips against Kendall’s, watching the way Kendall bites down on his bottom lip and closes his eyes as he throws his head back. 

“’M gonna fuck you,” Carlos grunts out, leaning down to nudge his nose against Kendall’s before capturing Kendall’s mouth in a quick, rough kiss. 

Kendall tears his mouth away, clutching at Carlos’ back as he arches up. “Yes, please, fuck,” he murmurs desperately. 

Carlos groans and leans down to bite at Kendall’s shoulder causing Kendall to cry out softly and drag blunt nails down Carlos’ back. “Gonna make you scream,” Carlos says roughly, thrusting shallowly against Kendall. 

Kendall nods his head, letting out another moan. “Do it, _please_.”

And Carlos has every intention of doing so. He just can’t seem to be able to pull away from Kendall, who tightens his hold on him as he arches against him. It feels too good pressed tight against Kendall, dicks separated only by two thin layers of underwear. 

He knows it can be better though. All he has to do is pull away from Kendall long enough to strip them of their last bit of clothing. 

But he can’t. 

Not with the way Kendall’s thighs are squeezing around his waist, and the way Kendall is panting into his ear, letting out little moans intermittently that sends shivers running through Carlos’ body. 

There’s always next time, he figures. Next time he’ll fuck Kendall into the mattress, make him scream and let out those ridiculously loud moans that leave Carlos hot and wanting. 

Or that’s the new plan until Carlos suddenly finds himself staring up at the ceiling in bewilderment, blinking rapidly. He glances at Kendall, who’s grinning widely at him as he swings his leg over Carlos’ thighs. He opens his mouth to say something but snaps it shut when Kendall hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Carlos’ boxers and tugs them down roughly. 

Carlos hisses lightly as his cock springs free, cool air hitting the heated flesh. Kendall doesn’t give him time to adjust before he’s wrapping fingers around the base as he leans down, mouth wrapping around the tip of his dick.

Carlos can’t help but cry out, hands fisting in the sheets as lips slide up and down his shaft. “Fuck, Papi…” Carlos groans, hips jerking up slightly. Kendall makes a small noise around him and grabs onto his hips, pressing them down against the mattress firmly. 

Carlos brings his hands up to cover his face, eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck, Kendall,” he groans, gnawing at his bottom lip helplessly. He reaches down, fingers tangling in Kendall’s hair and hips writhing in Kendall’s grip. “Kendall, Papi, please,” he babbles, unable to think straight. He’s so close and all he can focus on is the way Kendall’s lips are tight around his cock, the way the blond flicks his tongue against the tip when he pulls back– 

Carlos’ eyes snap open when Kendall suddenly pulls off completely. “God, don’t stop,” he groans out desperately, panting heavily. He stares up at Kendall’s smirking face and annoyance bubbles up in him. “I’m going to fucking kill-”

He’s interrupted by Kendall laughing loudly, leaning over him to kiss him sloppily. “Don’t worry, I got something better for you,” he murmurs as he pulls away, lips pulled back in a grin. 

Carlos can’t help but groan, knowing exactly what Kendall means and runs his palms along Kendall’s thighs. “Come on, then,” he whispers huskily as Kendall leans over and rummages in the bedside table drawer.

When he sits up again, he has a condom and lube in one hand. He grins down at Carlos and climbs off him, quickly slipping off his underwear and tossing them aside. Carlos sits up as well, grabbing the lube from Kendall and squirting some onto his fingers. 

He doesn’t waste any time stretching Kendall, inserting one finger at a time until Kendall is a moaning, writhing mess. “I’m ready,” he gasps out, reaching down to grab Carlos’ wrist. Carlos swallows and nods, fingers slipping out. 

He tries to move between Kendall’s spread thighs but Kendall sits up and pushes him back down onto the bed once more. Carlos’ eyes widen but he just watches as Kendall snatches the condom and rips it open, fingers wrapping around the base of Carlos’ cock as he rolls it on. 

He climbs back onto Carlos, knees hugging Carlos’ sides as he reaches behind him to grip the base of Carlos’ cock once more. He slowly lowers himself and Carlos lets out a low moan, fingers digging into Kendall’s waist as he concentrates on keeping control and not coming undone right then and there. 

Kendall moans softly as he bottoms out and Carlos knows he’s not going to last long. Not with the way Kendall is squeezing tight and hot around him. His fingers dig into Kendall’s hips, eyes squeezing shut tightly as Kendall shifts slightly. 

“Don’t do that,” he gasps out and hears Kendall chuckle lightly. 

“I told you it was better,” Kendall says breathlessly and leans forward, placing both hands on Carlos’ chest for leverage as he lifts his hips slowly, then slams down quickly. 

Carlos lets out a choked off groan, eyes closing tightly as Kendall repeats his actions, hips lifting and slamming down hard. “God, Kendall, I can’t-” he grips Kendall’s hips tightly as his own lift off the mattress to thrust into Kendall, hips slapping against Kendall’s ass. 

“Fuck, Carlos,” Kendall whimpers out, eyes closing as he continues to move up and down Carlos’ dick. 

Carlos pants lightly, eyes fixated on Kendall’s face, on the way his bottom lip is caught between his teeth and his brows are furrowed as he fucks himself on Carlos’ dick. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna-”

“No, not yet,” Kendall says, cutting him off. He shakes his head, nails digging into Carlos’ chest. “Come on, baby, wait for me. I’m almost there,” he whispers, biting his bottom lip as he slams down on Carlos’ cock repeatedly, hips moving faster. 

Carlos groans and lets out a small grunt, teeth grinding together as he reaches for Kendall’s dick. Kendall lets out a low moan, curling in on himself slightly as Carlos fists his cock, stroking him quickly. It doesn’t take much before Kendall’s back arches as he comes across Carlos’ chest and stomach with a loud moan. 

Carlos follows soon after, grabbing onto Kendall’s hips and holding him still as he thrusts up into Kendall’s body, trying to bury himself as deep as he can. 

“Fuck, Kendall,” he groans as he comes down, relaxing back into the mattress. 

Kendall chuckles lightly and Carlos smiles in return, eyes feeling heavy as he runs his fingertips along Kendall’s sides, up then down. He feels Kendall shudder lightly under his touch and his smile widens slightly and lets his hands settle on Kendall’s thighs lightly.

Kendall leans over and kisses him slowly, lips moving lazily against Carlos’. Carlos hums lightly into it, eyes drifting shut as Kendal pulls away. 

A second later he feels Kendall run his fingers through the come on his chest, rubbing it in slowly. He opens his eyes and lifts his head to watch before he looks up at Kendall. 

Kendall grins and brings one finger up to Carlos’ mouth, lightly dragging it across his bottom lip. Carlos’ mouth parts slowly and his tongue comes out to lap at Kendall’s fingertip, tasting Kendall’s come. He sees the way Kendall’s own mouth parts as well, eyes still dark with desire and sucks his entire finger into his mouth, running his tongue along the length of it.

Kendall lets out a tiny moan, then grins before leaning down, pulling his hand away to replace with his mouth. Carlos runs his hand lightly down the sweat-damp skin of Kendall’s back as they kiss, feeling Kendall shudder against him. 

They part moments later and Kendall slowly climbs off Carlos and lies down as Carlos rolls over, sliding the condom off and throwing it away. He’s looking around for something to clean himself with when Kendall grabs him by the arm and tugs him back, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

“Kendall, I need to clean up,” he says as he struggles against the blond’s hold.

“Later,” Kendall mumbles, nuzzling the side of Carlos’ face. 

Carlos struggles a little more before he gives up, relaxing against Kendall instead. He’s tired and achey in all the right ways and the buzz of alcohol coursing through his veins is almost completely gone, leaving him feeling sleepy as well. 

He sighs and turns in Kendall’s arm, face lifting slightly to press against Kendall’s neck. He knows he’s going to feel gross in the morning but it doesn’t seem so bad with Kendall pressed against him like this, lips brushing gently against his temple as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
